


19 生病期间心有余而力不足

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	19 生病期间心有余而力不足

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

19 生病期间心有余而力不足

山田凉介病了。  
好在并不严重，只是换季没有做好衣物管理，在他十分言之凿凿地发表“只有笨蛋才会感冒”理论的第二天，就发烧流鼻涕好不悲惨地卧床休息。  
知念侑李一边刷着手机一边监督山田喝光了白粥、又吃了药，脑门上的退热贴也换了之后乖乖裹着被子躺倒，才拍了张空碗的照片发到群组里向成员们报告自己有好好完成督促任务。  
确认过马内甲发过来的行程后，山田不情不愿地放下手机，被知念盯着闭上眼睛睡觉，也许是生病身体多少还是有些虚弱，他很快就陷入了睡眠。  
知念用手指轻轻戳了戳山田因发热微微皱起的眉头，吐槽了句傻瓜后起身去换自己的家居服。今天拍完杂志照之后知念就遵团内大家长和马内甲桑的命令押着山田回家，手忙脚乱地折腾了一番以后终于空了下来，知念想了想，塞上一边耳机靠着山田的床畔坐在地毯上看起了视频。

 

是什么时候睡着的知念一点印象也没有了，醒过来是模糊地觉得有人在拨弄他的发顶。山田已经醒了，窝在被子里翻群组聊天记录，正对着空碗照片之后的一串弟吹连番夸奖哭笑不得。感觉到知念转头的动作，山田挪过眼，就对上一双褪去迷蒙的眼睛，那双眼睛微微弯着，专注地看着他，满满都是说不清道不明的柔软的情愫。  
知念抬起手揉揉自己有点僵住的脖子，问他：“睡醒了？还好吗？”  
“嗯。”  
知念把山田放在自己头顶的手塞回他被子里，摸摸床头柜上的杯子温度冷掉了，便拿起来去厨房换一杯热的。他在间隙看了一眼客厅的挂钟，距离恋人睡下过去了三个多小时，估摸着自己也没眯多久，又拖拉着步子走回来，把杯子递给坐起来的山田，刚要走开坐下却被山田拉住了手。  
“头晕。”山田如是说，放下水杯揽着知念的腰把脸埋在知念的肚子上，声音被知念毛茸茸的睡衣捂得闷闷的。  
知念摸摸撒娇的人的脑袋，山田的发尾因为出汗湿湿地黏在脖子上，手感并不好：“要洗澡吗？”  
“暂时……不想。”青年在恋人的小腹上拱了拱后，把恋人搂到自己腿上跨着。爱豆模式off状态下的山田凉介偶尔会像个把肢体接触当食物的小胶水怪，固执地把自己和爱人粘在一起。  
知念怕压着他，踉跄了一下自觉地稳住坐好，听着山田软软黏黏的鼻音心下不由得软得不行，想捧起这个过分可爱的人的脸给他一个安抚的吻，却十分意外地被山田拒绝了。  
——这简直跟山田吃下纳豆一样是几乎不可能发生的事情。  
“会传染。”牢牢抱着自己的人软绵绵的话语甚至还带出了点少年变声期时的嗓音。  
知念放任自己陷在对方的怀抱里，静静地享受眼下静谧温馨的片刻。  
然后，一只有些冷的手摸进了知念的睡衣。  
“……”知念被还带着汗的凉凉的手冰得一抖。  
青年把两只手都塞进爱人的睡衣贴着他温热的躯体取暖：“冷。”  
“冷就躺好呀。”手臂力气这么大哪里像个病号，知念撇撇嘴，拍拍山田的背让他放开自己。  
然而山田并没有照做，双手倒是换了个地方取暖，按在知念的肩胛骨上：“热不起来……要暖。”  
——也不是热不起来，脑袋是热的，身上是热的，手脚发了汗却是冷的。  
“你烧还没退，快点躺……”  
“今天……”  
闷闷的声音从耳侧传来，知念听出了一股浓浓的遗憾的味道。  
“不能接吻……好讨厌。”  
“说什么蠢话。”知念摸索着寻到山田的额头，退热贴以外的地方和脸颊热度还偏高，烤得他的手指在触感良好的颊肉上点点挠挠，“你老老实实的快点好起来！”  
——好起来才能接吻啊……  
“运动一下是不是有利于散热发汗？”  
“说是这么说……你现在还是乖乖休息比较好吧。”  
“稍微，一点点。”  
还赖在知念肩背的手随着话题的转变也拐了个弯，一只向下伸进了知念的睡裤，一只下滑到知念的腰侧揉捏起来。  
“……床上运动？”知念捏了捏山田右边的耳垂，对他那点小心思一摸了然。  
“来嘛来嘛。”山田两只手都摸进了知念的睡裤，隔着内裤薄薄的布料摩挲知念的屁股，汗湿的刘海间露出的双眼在知念看不到的地方闪着不合时宜的狼光。  
青年吸了下鼻子，手指从内裤两边插进去直接把两团丰腴的臀肉把在掌心，指尖沿着臀缝的线条骚刮，知念也不反抗他的动作，配合地抬起臀部让山田把自己的睡裤退下些许，露出白嫩嫩的皮肤。他的手也摸进了山田的裤腰，山田的下身已经有些勃起，让握了满手的知念不知道该气还是该笑，明明还能从声音里听出疲惫感，这个地方却不乏精神。  
“不做全套了吧，明天还有工作。”想了想隔天的行程，他提醒也掌控了他下身的山田。  
“唔嗯。”山田又吸了吸鼻子，仿佛想抽手拽张纸巾擦鼻涕，又不舍得放开手里的“小知念”，干脆连吸了好几下。  
知念被山田吸鼻涕的声音打败了，只好推开他，用空着的手从床头柜抓过纸抽帮这家伙擦鼻涕。  
一张纸巾狠狠拍在山田高挺的鼻梁上。  
擤完了鼻涕被知念嫌弃地擦了个干净，山田鼻腔里的痒痒肉终于接触到了新鲜空气，被刺激得实在是忍不住结结实实打了个打喷嚏。  
人在打喷嚏的时候，肌肉会不自觉地用力。  
而某个人的手，还虚虚握着没有松开。  
于是——  
“山！田！凉！介！”

床上运动到底是没有进行到最后，病恹恹的平成star被小恋人用一床被子一条毯子缠了个紧。  
“侑李～”  
“睡觉！”  



End file.
